The War of Three Kings
Second War of the North The War of Three Kings 1489 Current Standing: * Londar: Is under rule from Raelic and wants freedom but lacks the power to do so. * Raelic: Is the largest power and wants to conquer the borderland countries to become a single, unitary kingdom but is held back at the Rushar River. * Tylorn: Is a free country and wants to remain that way. Events *Tarnel Eurus (King of Raelic) wishes to subjugate Tylorn. *Battles have been fought for almost 6 years over The Rush with neither side gaining an advantage. Raelic has 20,000 men on the front line, with Tylorn having only 8,000, but are more strongly able to hold their position. *An opportunity to claim the river appears and Raelic rushes to take advantage. *Raelic is defeated in the trap that Tylorn had set, reducing Raelic down to 16,000 men. *Desperately short on money after six years of fighting and after the devastating blow, Tarnel Eurus increases the taxes in Londar from 10% to 15%. (Sunk Cost Fallacy, Raelic needs to keep fighting in order to justify the expense). *Greyla Borea (King of Londar) views this as an opportunity to rally his men against Raelic and resists. *The additional 5% payment is said to be causing delays and Londar does not pay any of the 15%. *The Raelic Council begins to question Tarnel's leadership for being unable to claim Tylorn in all this time and threaten to strip much of his power. Perhaps it would be best if the war was abandoned. 1490 Current Standing: * Londar: Is beginning to build up the power required to take back control but is waiting for a better opportunity to do so. * Raelic: Is stretched thin with trying to control Londar as well as fight Tylorn. * Tylorn: Is in need of ending the war but can't counter-attack due to a lack of numbers. Events *Desperate to keep his power, Tarnel Eurus plots to eradicate the council and wrest complete control. *The plot is discovered but is pinned on one of the council members who had originally sided with Tarnel. *The council member's entire house is stripped of rank and wealth and he is executed. *Tarnel barely considers this a loss, the council member was a failed sacrifice and nothing more. *Tarnel pulls all garrisoned units (Wildland patrols, guards and peace-keepers) out of Londar in order to bolster the war effort. *3,000 people leave Londar and join the 16,000 remaining troops in Raelic. *Londar's Mistborne High Guard is established in secret. They are to be trained in Mistward Keep, far to the north. *Londar requests assistance from Tylorn in defeating Raelic. Something that both parties would benefit strongly from. 1491 Current Standing: * Londar: Have 200 units, expertly trained in the Mistborne High Guard and 5,000 units, barely trained in the Londaran Legion. Is not currently strong enough to fight either of the other kingdoms. (Is the weakest power) With the aid of Tylorn, the two kingdoms could potentially unite in order to defeat Raelic. * Raelic: Have 19,000 units, moderately trained in the Raelian Army. (Is the strongest power through sheer numbers, despite having almost no highly trained units) Even with the bolstered forces from Londar, Raelic is still unable to take the river. * Tylorn: Have 8,000 units, moderately trained in the Tylorni Army. (Is strong enough to withstand Raelic but not press the attack) With the aid of Londar, they could potentially push Raelic back, but it would require endangering their position and risk losing everything. Events * Londar has been proven to be untrustworthy in the past (See First War of the North) and Tylorn declines the request, reasoning that the risk is too great. * New information about the initial plot of killing the Council of Raelic is discovered by the council. *The council banishes Tarnel Eurus and his family, forcing them out of the city. *Tarnel flees to Pyrestone where he begins to form a rebellion. *Tarnel uses the last of his wealth to hire an army of sell-swords (3,000 in number). *Six of the higher-houses, loyal to Tarnel, join him with 5,000 of Raelic's troops. *Raelic is down to 11,000 units while Tarnel now has 8,000. *Tarnel attacks the capital city of Rylera but is pushed back by the defenders. *The council reinforces its army by conscripting workers from every town in Raelic (7,000 in number). *The council now has 18,000 units across two armies. *The council moves 5,000 units from the Tylorn border, to join with the 7,000 workers in defeating Tarnel. *The council has 12,000 units against Tarnel's 8,000 *6,000 units are still at the Tylorn border but are not pushing an attack. They are there to defend only. *The Council of Raelic and King Tarnel Eurus are now officially at civil war. *The council calls upon the aid of Londar but are refused. 1492 Current Standing: * Londar: The Londaran Legion now guards the borders of Londar and does not allow passage for any of the Raelian guard. The Mistborne High Guard is now up to 500 units. * Raelic: Is in desperate need of money to pay for its army. With 18,000 units in the field, Raelic is rapidly running low on funds and Londar has been resisting to pay any of the taxes they owe for over two years. * Tylorn: For the first time in six years, Tylorn has an opening presented to them with the civil unrest of Raelic and begin to launch their attack. Events *Battles rage all across Raelic and the Melladon Plains in the Raelian Civil War. *Approximately 6,000 of Tarnel's army is killed and 9,000 of the council's army is killed over the course of the year. *Tylorn surprise and overpower the garrisoned units still at the border, claim the river and begin to push into Raelic. *2,000 Raelian soldiers are killed at the border, leaving 4,000 men to retreat. *The armies now stand at: 3,000/4,000 (Council - Plains/Rushar River) vs 2,000 (Tarnel - Plains) vs 7,000 (Tylorn - Rushar River) vs 5,000/500 (Londar - Londaran Legion/Mistborne High Guard) *The Raelic council abandon the Civil War in an effort to reclaim their borders. *Tarnel takes Rylera and executes the council, reclaiming his throne. *Tarnel combines all remaining armies into one force, bringing his total troop count up to 9,000 and garrisons them at Treyla. *Tarnel calls upon the aid of Londar as the council had done previously but Londar still refuses. *From a total of 33,000 units, 24,000 Rylerian people have been killed in this war, so far. 1493 Current Standing: * Londar: With 1,000 units now fully trained in the Mistborne High Guard and 5,000 units in the Londaran Legion, Londar is ready to march into Raelic in order to claim their freedom. Since Raelic is busy dealing with Tylorn, now is the perfect opportunity in which to take back their independence. * Raelic: With only 9,000 units of varying levels of skill remaining, Raelic is focused entirely on defending themselves against Tylorn. * Tylorn: Have taken the river and are pushing in to take each town and city along the way to Rylera. Events *The Tylorni army marches on Rylera where they attack the walled town. *Raelic is able to defend the city but is under siege and requires assistance. *Raelic agrees to release Londar from their vassal-hood on the condition that they make Tylorn break off the attack. *Neither Tylorn or Londar wish to fight one another. *An agreement is made between the two kingdoms. *Tylorn will retreat back to their own border under the condition that the border wars are officially ended and a peace treaty is created. *Tarnel agrees to the terms but immediately attempts to assassinate the Tylorni king. *Tarnel Eurus is killed. *Tarnel's eldest son, Ruben Eurus takes the throne of Raelic. *The Borderland Kingdoms are founded. *A treaty is drawn in which the three borderland kingdoms become unified via a grand council. *All three kingdoms will keep their monarchy and rule within their respective kingdoms so long as it involves only their own kingdom as an internal affair. No taxes or power over another kingdom shall be allowed, all kingdoms are to be considered equal. *A Grand Council of Twelve, three of each 'Coin', 'Military', 'People' and the King from each of the kingdoms will convene in the shared city of Kamile twice per year or when the Grand Council is called for when a decision that involves two or more of the kingdoms is necessary. All twelve must be in attendance for any decision to be decided. All but the kings may be represented by another in their place. *Londar scales back the Londaran Legion to just 500 border guards. The Mistborne High Guard remains at 1,000 units but is largely only used for intimidation and emergency purposes. Mistward keep is still used as a training ground but is no longer the central base of operations. *Raelic has a standing army of 5,000 which becomes the Prime Legion. New recruits are periodically sent to Londar for training from the Mistborne High Guard. *Tylorn scale back their army to just 2,000 units who protect the lands from bandits and raiders. Category:Wars